


Wistful Change

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Nostalgia, One Shot, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are moving in together, officially this time.





	Wistful Change

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-07-19  
> I really am projecting my issues on fictional characters now, am I? Literally currently laying in bed- should be asleep already- on the last night before I leave, and I will only come back here to finish moving out before going on my semester abroad.  
> Nostalgia is keeping me tf awake.  
> 2019-07-30  
> Wow took me long to actually finish writing this. This fic might be part of the 666 words series at some point, idk, depends on what the characters will get up to xD works well as a standalone though

It has been a while now since Aziraphale and Crowley decided to move out of London to a lovely cottage in the South Downs.

London was all well and good, really, but it was also where they had lived during the entire chaos with the antichrist, and they both felt like moving on to something quieter. Thus, a cottage in the countryside.

Said cottage has been visited, deemed appropriate, purchased and miracled to be _perfect_. Now, it is time for them to actually move. Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley will need a moving van- they can, after all, simply miracle their belongings from one place to the other, and while Aziraphale doesn't quite trust his books with said magic, he will be keeping most of them in the bookshop for now, anyway.

All they have to do, now, is move _themselves_ from one place to the other- this time to stay.

It is the last night before the day they have decided on, and Aziraphale is overcome by nostalgia.

He does know that he wants this, that it will be better there, and he knows the bookshop isn't invincible to the change of the human world forever, anyeay- but it still means he will loose something right now, and he never quite liked any change. After having lived here for so long... Even if manages to keep the bookshop for a while longer, with Anathema running it, and will be returning to it to look after it or visit their human friends, he won't be / _living_ / there anymore, it won't be his home anymore. It's hard.

It was easier when he moved into Crowley’s place- gradually, over time, and not actually loosing the comfort of the bookshop to return to.

Th bookshop had been the first place he really made for himself... The first time he collected all his precious books in one place, even under the guise of wanting to sell them.  
The first place he could truly be himself.  
His home.

But now he is making himself a home together with Crowley. / _Their_ / home, no longer a compromise of commuting between shop and flat. Theirs.

Nostalgia, anxiety and excitement still rolling through his mind, Aziraphale doesn't fall asleep any easier. He curses the fact that he and Crowley has decided on spending the last night in London apart, in their separate places they say goodbye to. But he knows he couldn't stomach to spend his last night in the city away from his home, and he would never ask Crowley to do so, either-

"Angel?" Crowley's head is visible in the dim light coming through the gap between door and frame.

"Crowley? What..." Aziraphale hopes Crowley didn't somehow feel his train of thoughts. He can't have Crowley sacrificing his last night in his apartment for his sake!

"Can I come in?"

"I- sure, dearest." Aziraphale's resolve crumbles.

"Scoot over" Crowley quickly squished through the door and closes it behind him, slithering into bed with Aziraphale. 

"I know we wanted to spend last night in our separate places to say goodbye" he mumbles into Aziraphale's hair while snuggling deeper under the covers "But honestly, I'm not saying goodbye to much- all the things I like about the flat- I mean, all the _stuff_ , the plants, the practicality, the decor, the bed, and, and you in it- I'm taken all that to South Downs anyway. And I knows you feel more deeply about the bookshop than that..."

"Oh, dearest... You still shouldn't have-"

"Should up, yes I should." Crowley grumbles. Then, softer, he adds: "Now sleep, angel." he spoons him, pressing a kiss to his neck before settling in for the night. Aziraphale takes his hand in front of his chest, a smile on his lips. Yes, it will be wonderful in South Downs. He has nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!  
>  ~~Please honestly if you liked it leave a comment, I am always getting murdered by anxiety and imposter syndrome and will not believe something I created is any good until several independent ppl told me so...~~


End file.
